


Alfred is a Gift

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [19]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce x Reader - Relationship, Thomas x Martha
Series: Without Me [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 11





	Alfred is a Gift

Bruce glared. “I’ll prove to you that I’m a great husband and father.” 

Your father smiled. “There’s nothing I want more than for you to prove me wrong. And that hasn’t happened.” He turned and went back inside. He slammed the door behind him, making people look over. 

Bruce looked down. He felt he was doing his best. But apparently not. Hearing the door, he glanced over to see you. "Babe?" You wrapped your arms around him. 

“Hi.” He said softly, kissing your forehead. “Have I ruined your life?” He asked bluntly. 

"What? No!" You told him. "I love my life." 

He swallowed. “But your job…” He breathed. 

"Is being a mom. I can go to work when they're older. They won't be little forever. Raising our kids is everything to me. Just because I'm scared doesn't mean I don't want her." You told him. “Beckett is the best little boy, and you were a huge part in that.” You kissed his chin. "He has the best daddy in the whole world!"

“I hope so. I hope you don’t wish you were with someone different.” He pouted. "Just...I'm sorry." He sighed, holding you close. "That I've apparently taken your dreams away.”

You hugged him tight. “No. At all. We’re still young! I have time to do desk jobs.” You promised him. "And dreams can change. Right now my dreams are our kids being happy and healthy!"

“But I forced that on to you.” He said sadly. 

"I stopped taking my birth control for Beckett." You reminded him.

“Right, but would you have if I didn’t want kids so badly?” He asked. 

You kissed him softly. "After seeing you with Noah, I did." You rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re the best.” You smiled. "So, please, ignore him. I'll send Noah out here to keep you company while I go tell my father to stop being a dick to my husband."

“You don’t have to.” He pouted more. “What if I deserve it?” 

"You. Don't." You told him firmly. "Now stop beating yourself up because he has this image of me that I've broken. It's sad he'd rather have me be alone, behind a desk, then loved and happy with my family." 

“And I do love you. So much. You’re the best mom and I love coming home to you and Beckett and now our princess.” Bruce said. "Can we talk names later? I have a couple I like."

“We can.” You nodded quickly. "I can't wait to hear them." You pecked his cheek before heading inside. "Noah, Bruce wants to know if you wanna play catch?"

“I do!” Noah smiled and ran outside quickly. 

You chuckled, but then went to your father, clearly unhappy. "You have some nerve insulting my husband." 

“I’m looking out for you.” He said easily. 

"You're making an ass of yourself!" You countered. "He's an amazing husband and father. He has given you nothing to show that he’s not.” You glared at him. "Those family pictures you love? He surprised me with those. He surprises us with family days all the time. He gets up with Beckett so I can sleep in." You explained. “He loves his son so much and I know he’ll love our daughter with just as much of his heart. He buys me flowers, he writes me notes, he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” You didn't care that people were staring at you. "Why is it my life you try to mess with when Nicole sleeps with other people's boyfriends? Can't keep a job? Is living with you?!" You shouted. 

Beckett waddled to you and hugged your leg, pouting. “Mama.” He sniffled. 

You scooped him up. "I'm sorry, baby." You kissed his cheek. "Wanna go see Daddy?"

“Mhmm.” He nodded, eyes watery. 

Shooting your father one last look, you brought Beckett out. "Someone wants his daddy." You told Bruce. "I think I upset him yelling at my dad.”

“That’s okay, buddy.” Bruce took him. 

Beckett nuzzled him, adding to your point that Bruce was a wonderful father. “Why’d you yell at dad?” Noah asked. 

You sighed. “He’s being a butt.” You shrugged. “Being mean to Bruce.”

Noah looked up at Bruce. “But you’re nice.” He looked confused. “Adults are weird.”

“Very weird. Don’t grow up.” Bruce ruffled his hair and Beckett reached down to copy him. He chuckled, looking at the small boy. “Wanna play with Uncle Noah?”

Beckett nodded and looked at Noah excitedly. As soon as his feet were on the ground, he was off to play with the dogs and Noah. 

Bruce pulled you close. “As long as our little family is happy, we can get through anything.” He promised you. “And lots of dads hate their son in laws, right?”

“I guess but it shouldn’t be that way. I love you! That should be enough for him.” You sighed. “I asked why he’s messing with my life when Nicole is how she is.”

“It’s a good question.” Bruce nodded. “I honestly hadn’t even thought of that part.” He frowned. “He just has hated me from the start.” He sighed. “It’ll be twenty years down the line and it’ll be the same shit.” He shrugged. “So I might as well get over it now.” 

You kissed his shoulder and rubbed over his back. “I’ll always defend you.” You promised. 

* * *

Your parents left before dinner, your mother hugging you lovingly. She assured you she was thrilled to be getting another grand baby. And that she would speak to your father about how he behaved. Maryanne left, as well, wanting it to be more of a family dinner. Bruce was thankful she was supportive and would be sending her flowers that week. His parents stayed, and Thomas was currently watching a movie with Beckett on his lap. 

You and Martha were designing Maryanne’s baby shower while Bruce made dinner. The house smelled amazing, and your stomach was all but growling when he said it was done. 

Bruce served you first and everyone gathered around the table happily. He was glad his parents seemed to approve of your marriage. At least you had their support as well. Beckett munched on his food happily, making Bruce smile. “Like it, bud?” 

Beckett giggled and nodded. "Yum!" He licked his hand.

You laughed and kissed his head. “Very yum.” You agreed. "Daddy's a good cook."

“Better than Thomas.” Martha giggled. "I think it skipped him."

"Alfred taught me." He said proudly. 

“Alfred is a gift.” You giggled. “I should make him more cookies. He liked the last batch. Maybe I’ll have Beckett ‘help’.” 

“Yay!” Beckett cheered. Everyone chuckled, thankful he was such a happy toddler. He made everything better. You knew he’d be an amazing big brother. Maybe you could do new maternity pictures. 

* * *

His parents left right before you started getting Beckett ready for bed. You smiled as he let you put him in his pjs. “Did you have fun today?” You asked as he yawned.

He nodded and giggled tiredly. “Yeah!” He leaned against your chest once he was dressed. 

“Want Daddy to read to you tonight?” You asked, leaving it up to the small boy who read to him at night.

“Mm.” He kicked while he thought. “Mama and Daddy?” He asked, wanting to cuddle you both. “Pease?”

You melted and kissed his head. “Sounds great to me.” You hugged him close and called for Bruce down the hall. He came to peek his head in Beckett’s room, smiling. “Someone wants us both to do bedtime.” 

“Right on.” Bruce beamed and came to lay down so your son was cuddled between you both. Beckett helped and held the book open, eyes already droopy. “He’s not gonna last.” He chuckled.

You kissed his forehead before you began reading. It didn’t take him long before he was leaning against Bruce, sleeping. You smiled widely and looked at Bruce lovingly. “He looks so much more like you in his sleep.”

“Poor kid.” Bruce smiled back. “I hope she looks like you.” He nodded. “She’ll be beautiful.” He breathed. “I still can’t get over how lucky I am.” He reached over and squeezed your hand. “So, how about we go watch a show, and then get some sleep?”

“And maybe a foot rub?” You said hopeful. 

He chuckled, nodding. “Deal.” He got up and went around to lift you bridal style. You wrapped your arms around his neck and giggled, kissing his cheek. “Love you.” He said happily. 

“I love you.” You said contently, letting him set you on the couch. “And thank you for this dress. I don’t think I said that.”

“Anything for my wife.” He smiled. “And, not gonna lie, I knew your ass would look great. I was right.” He squeezed it before sitting next to you. 

You blushed, shaking your head. “Enjoy it now. I think I’ll lose more with each kid.”

“Lose more?” He moved you onto his lap. 

“More ass.” You chuckled. “I think they absorb it to make those cute cheeks.” 

He kissed your shoulder. “I’ll love your ass no matter what.” He promised. “Even when we’re old and have grandkids, I’m gonna be loving it.” He smiled against you. 

“How sweet.” You nuzzled him. “I look forward to growing old with you, honestly.” 

“Me too, baby. Husband and wife for life.” He rubbed your bump. “Parents, eventually grandparents.”

You teared up happily. “You’re my best friend. I love you so much.” You ran your hand through his dark hair.

“I love you, too.” He kissed you lovingly. 

* * *

“Oh, I hate you.” You groaned as another contraction hit. 

“I know, baby.” Bruce let you squeeze his hand. “She’s taking a while.” He mumbled to the nurse. “Beckett was impatient to get here.”

“Every pregnancy is different.” The nurse assured. You groaned, shaking your head.

“I can’t anymore.” You told Bruce. “My back is breaking!” You cried. “Ow!”

Bruce felt for you and continued wiping your forehead and now your tears. “You’re almost there. You can do this.” He was trying to be your biggest cheerleader, but hated seeing you in pain. “Can we do anything more?” He asked the nurse. 

“She’s almost able to get the epidural. Just another centimeter.” She rubbed your leg. “Almost, dear.” She said gently.

You whined and clutched to Bruce. “No more for a few years.” You told him, although this one hadn’t been even close to planned. “I’m getting the implant or the ring, or anything!” You screamed as another one hit. 

Bruce teared, kissing your forehead. “I’m so sorry, babe.” He wished he could take the pain away. “Once we’re done wanting kids, I’ll get snipped. Okay?”

You nodded and wiped your eyes. “Okay.” That you could agree to. “Thank you.” You told him. “One more?” 

He stroked your cheek and smiled. “Whatever you say.” He would have been happy with just the two you were about to have. 

You kissed his hand and almost sobbed in relief when they finally came in for the epidural. You felt so much better after that. “I would say an hour more.” The doctor said after they checked. “You’ll have your daughter soon.”

“Thank you.” You sighed in relief. You missed your son, and you wanted this to be over with. 

* * *

Bruce didn’t mind that his hand was nearly broken, his eyes focused on the baby girl on your chest. “You did it.” He said proudly. “You’re amazing.”

“I’m so sweaty.” You giggled, overjoyed she was in the world now. “Hey, our little Charlotte.” You kissed her head as she stretched slightly. “I can’t wait to introduce Beckett, and your parents.” 

“Beckett’s going to be so excited.” Bruce nodded. “Plus Alfred. He’s excited to have a little girl around.” He chuckled. “Pretty sure he’s gonna start buying stuff for her 1st birthday soon.” He joked. 

“If he hasn’t already.” You smiled. “Wanna hold her, daddy?” You looked over at him. “I’m sure she would love that.”

“I would love to.” He sat and carefully took her. “She’s so precious.” He was over the moon. “I’m home for three weeks, and I plan to suck that time up.” He reminded you. “Then dad said I can take a week off a month for a year.” He went on. “I didn’t want to tell you until she was here.” 

You sighed in relief. “Oh, that’s going to be so nice.” You squeezed his leg. “Thank you.” You smiled. “I know our kids will love that, too.” 

He smiled down at you. “I’ll call every chance I can.” He promised.

“I know you will.” You beamed at him. "And I'll send a lot of pictures."

“I can’t wait.” He smiled, kissing Charlotte’s nose. "I love you, and your mommy, and your brother so much!" He gushed. 

You watched him lovingly, and didn’t even realize you were tired until you were out. It felt like moments passed before he was asking you up to nurse her. Her little cries were soft but squeaky, making you melt. “I’m here, baby.” You sat up. "Mommy's here." You got yourself set up. "Have your parents brought Beckett?"

“Yeah, and food. Want me to go bring them in?” He smiled. When you nodded, he all but jumped up to get them. Soon Thomas was helping Beckett onto the bed. 

“Be careful with mommy.” He told the toddler. "She's feeding your baby sister."

“Sissy.” Beckett whispered and crawled over to you carefully. 

Thomas and Martha came over, smiling. "So precious." She said gently. "How are you feeling?" 

“Tired and sore, but so happy.” You beamed. "Both my babies are here."

She smiled. “Congratulations.” She kissed your head. "She's beautiful. Alfred is excited to meet her, too."

You grinned. “He’s so sweet.” 

Beckett peered at his sister. “Small.” He stared in awe. He carefully touched her hand and pulled back instantly, afraid to hurt her. "Daddy?" He made grabby hands at Bruce.

Bruce scooped him up. “Hey, it’s okay.” He kissed his head. “You’ll get used to her, buddy.” He promised.

Beckett hid in his neck but watched Charlotte as you burped her. “After you wanna cuddle mommy, and Daddy can cuddle your sister?” He asked, and Beckett nodded.

“So, are you going to finally tell us her name?” Thomas teased. 

Bruce beamed. “Oh, right.” 

“This is Charlotte.” You told them. “Charlotte Marie Wayne.” You smiled. 

“How cute! It’s beautiful.” Martha gushed. “Beckett and Charlotte. Such perfect names.”

Thomas nodded. “Wonderful!” He put his arm around Martha, watching the four of you. 

Beckett cuddled to you once Bruce took Charlotte. You kissed the top of his head, closing your eyes to rest. Bruce rocked Charlotte, looking at her lovingly. 

“Would you like us to watch Beckett for a couple days?" Martha asked.

You hummed and looked at Bruce who nodded. “That’d be nice. Thanks, mom.” He told her. "Just so we get her settled." 

“Of course.” Martha beamed. “Beckett loves his room there anyway.” She had made sure he had everything he needed there. 

“And he loves his grandparents.” You smiled. "So much."

Beckett giggled. “Gama!” " He pointed to her. "Gampa!" He pointed to Thomas.

They always melted when he did that. "Want us to get the boys, too?" He asked, referring to Happy and Lucky.

“If you’d like.” You smiled. "Happy sleeps with Beckett, so he would probably love that."

“And dad loves our dogs.” Bruce laughed. "Which is ironic when he wouldn't let me get one when I was a kid."

“You were enough for us.” Thomas chuckled. "Why do you think you're an only child?" He teased 

Bruce gasped, then shook his head. “I get it actually. I’m a handful.” He grinned. "Which is why I'm surprised she isn't sending me off to get snipped at the moment."

“Very close.” You teased. "But, I think one more in a few years would be nice."

Martha and Thomas beamed, loving the expansion of your family. They honestly had stopped hoping Bruce would ever settle down, until you. Now they had beautiful grandchildren. "Are you hungry, dear?" She asked you.

You opened your mouth and your stomach grumbled, making Beckett burst into giggles. "Very." You said shyly

Thomas went to get your food, making you your plate. "Here you are."

“You’re the best.” You took it happily. "Her labor and delivery was longer and harder than Beckett's." You shook your head.

“Hopefully the recovery is quick, then.” Martha said softly. “You’re very strong.” She sat on the side of your bed.

“Thank you.” You smiled at her. 

Beckett crawled over to hug her. “Gama.” He smiled. 

“Hi, baby.” She lifted him onto her lap. “Are you happy your sister is here?” She brushed his dark hair back. 

He nodded. “So small.” He breathed. 

Bruce chuckled at that. “You were that small.” He told him, playing gently with her small foot. “We’ll show you pictures, okay?”

“Okay!” He said excitedly. 

* * *

Sitting on your couch, you sighed contently. “Home.” You smiled.

Bruce kissed your cheek. “I’m so happy we made it here.” He sat with you, Charlotte in her seat in front of his feet.

“Ready for lots of naps?” You giggled. “Because we now have a toddler and a newborn.”

“As long as it’s with my family I’m happy.” He beamed. “I have three weeks home with the people I love most.”

“We’ll make it count.” You promised. “All the family time.” You leaned your head on his shoulder.

Bruce held your hand and took a deep breath, content. “How about when you’re up to it, we bring Beckett to the park?”

“Fresh air sounds nice.” You nodded. “And to watch you two play together.”

“He tires me out so much.” Bruce laughed. “He’s gonna make me invest in a home gym.” He cuddled with you. “I don’t have a dad bod right?” He joked. 

You pretended to think. “Nah, but even if you did...you’re hot.” You kissed his cheek. “And all mine.” You said proudly. “Forever.”

“Poor you.” He teased and hugged you close. “I’m the lucky one.” He chuckled as you giggled as he kissed all over your face. When you squealed, he sucked a mark on your neck. “There. Mine.” He announced. 

“You mean the ring wasn’t proof enough?” You teased.

“Men won’t look at the ring first.” He grinned. 

You laughed. “What men am I ever around?” You looked at him. “Honestly?”

He tilted his head. “Never know. Some creepy mailman or something!” He said so sincerely it was cute.

You giggled. “Well, you’ve made your mark just in case, then.” You smirked. “Does that mean I can leave mine?" As if on cue, Charlotte started to fuss.

He pouted. “Eventually.” He stood up to get her into his arms and transfer her over to you. "I'll get us some water and snacks, okay?"

“Grapes, please.” You told him before getting ready to feed her. "You made mommy really love grapes." You chuckled. “And all things that helped with dehydration.” You grinned and kissed her forehead. She eagerly nursed as you hummed softly to her.

Bruce came back and watched you lovingly. “Best mom ever.” He beamed. 

“I’ll remember this moment during our next argument.” You teased. "Put on a movie?"

“Cartoons?” He asked, used to Beckett. 

You smiled. "How about something above rated G." 

“Right.” He went through the list and picked an old favorite of yours. "There we go."

You smiled wide and watched excitedly. "Just need our boy, and this would be perfect." You mused. 

“He would make us a bit more tired, though.” He smiled. "He'll be home tomorrow." He kissed your temple. "With our boys."

* * *

Beckett's tiny bottom lip was sticking out when he woke up to Bruce at work. It was his first day back, and you already missed him. You brought your toddler and newborn to your room, wanting cuddles constantly. “Daddy.” Beckett pouted. 

“I know, baby. I miss him, too.” You told him. “How about we go visit Alfred?” You suggested. It would be the first time you brought the kids out solo, but you knew going there would be the best first bet.

“Okay.” Beckett nodded. 

You got Charlotte and followed him to his room to help him get ready. "Want to wear that jacket Alfred got for you for your birthday?"

“Yeah.” You could tell he was a bit sad as he didn’t have as much enthusiasm as usual. 

Once you were all ready, you grabbed the diaper bag and got Charlotte into her car seat. “Alright, lets go.” You smiled. "Maybe after we can visit Daddy?" 

He gasped. “Pease!” He clapped, making you chuckle.

“We’ll try.” You promised and put the eager boy in the car. “I know how much you love your daddy.” You kissed his forehead.


End file.
